Dexter (2006 series)
Dexter (TV series; 2006 - 2013) Male Deaths: *Demetrius Grosse (Stabbed in the chest by Michael C. Hall for being a Workplace Shooter) (Episode 1.6: Return to Sender) *Chad Allen (Episode 5.6: Everything is Illumenated) *Tony Amendola (Episode 2.9: Resistance is Futile) *Gino Aquino (Episode 4.1: Living the Dream) *Sherman Augustus (Episode 7.9: Helter Skelter) *Jim Beaver (Episode 7.10: The Dark...Whatever) *Jesse Borrego (Episode 3.12: Do You Take Dexter Morgan?) *John Brotherton (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *Christian Camargo (Episode 1.12: Born Free) *Scott Michael Campbell (Episode 6.7: Nebraska) *Keith Carradine (Episode 4.4: Dex Takes a Holiday) *Brad Carter (Episode 5.1: My Bad) *Jeff Chase (Episode 3.8: The Damage a Man Can Do) *Rhys Coiro (Episode 1.8: A Beautiful Day) *Ronny Cox (Episode 6.3: Smokey and the Bandit) *Kyle Davis (Episode 6.11: Talk to the Hand) *Germaine De Leon (Episode 6.6 Just Let Go) *Ben Turner Dixon (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *Greg Ellis (Episode 4.7: Slack Tide) *Mike Erwin (Episode 3.2: Finding Freebo) *Mark L. Young (Suicide by Slitting his Throat with a Iron Blade in Prison) (Episode 1.7: Circle of Friends) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *David Figlioli (currently unknown) *Jason Gedrick (Episode 7.10: The Dark...Whatever) *Matt Gerald (Episode 7.4: Run) *Jim Abele (Neck sawn out by Michael C. Hall because is a Pedophile and a Serial Killer) (Episode 1.1 Dexter) *Blake Gibbons (Episode 3.6: Si Se Puede) *Enver Gjokaj (Episode 4.7: Dead Weight) *Tony Goldwyn (Neck Sawed out by Michael C. Hall for being a Proxy Killer) (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) *Nick Gomez (Episode 8.2: Every Silver Lining) *Scott Grimes (Episode 5.10 In the Beginning) *Colin Hanks (Episode 6.12: This is the Way the World Ends) *Shawn Hatosy (Episode 5.3: Practically Perfect) *Karl Herlinger (Episode 7.9: Helter Skelter) *Nick Hermz (Episode 3.1 Our Father) *Darri Ingolfsson (Episode 8.12: Remember the Monsters?) *Benton Jennings (Stabbed in the Chest by Michael C. Hall for being a Arsonist) (Episode 1.6: Return to Sender) *Kenny Johnson (Episode 8.11: Monkey in a Box) *Jason Kaufman (Episode 3.3: The Lion Sleeps Tonight) *Erik King (Episode 2.12: The British Invasion) *John Lithgow (Episode 4.12: The Getaway) *Grant Mathis (Episode 6.1: Those Kind of Things) *Aaron McCusker (Episode 8.5: The Little Piggy) *Don McManus (Episode 2.3: An Inconvenient Life) *Andrew Elvis Miller (Episode 8.3: What's Eating Dexter Morgan?) *Silas Weir Mitchell (Episode 2/6: Dex, Lies and Videotape) *Luis Moncada (Episode 6.2: Once upon a time) *Cristos (Stabbed in the Back by Andrew Hacks on Rudolf Martin's Orders in Prison)(Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Sean O'Bryan (Episode 5.10: In the Beginning) *Mark Pellegrino (Episode 2.1: It's Alive!) *Rob Goodman (Shot in the Head by Cristos on Rudolf Martin's Orders) (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *James Remar (Episode 1.1: Dexter; Episode 2.10 : There's Something About Harry) *Nestor Serrano (Episode 7.12: Surprise Motherfucker!) *Ethan S. Smith (Dismembered with a Meat Cleaver by Michael C. Hall for Being a Serial Rapist and Killer) (Episode 1.1: Dexter) *Jimmy Smits (Episode 3.11: I Had a Dream) *Eric Banzon (Slashed to death by Mark L. Young) (Episode 1.7: Circle of Friends) *Larry Sullivan (Episode Turning Biminese) *Chad Todhunter (Episode 4.11: Hello, Dexter Morgan) *Sam Trammell (Stabbed in the Chest by Michael C. Hall for being a Drunk-Driving Killer) (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Sam Underwood (Episode 8.8: Are We There Yet?) *Al Vicente (Episode 6.12 This Way the World Ends) *Nicholas Simmons (Shot in the Chest by Scott William Winters) (Episode 1.4: Let's Give the Boy a Hand) *Peter Weller (Episode 5.11: Hop a Freighter) *Alex Schemmer (Run Over by Sam Trammell) (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Matthew Willig (Episode 2.2: Waiting to Exhale) *Jose Zuniga (Stabbed in the chest Along with Valerie Dillman by Michael C. Hall For Being a Couple of Human Trafic Killers) (Episode 1.5: Love American Style) Female Deaths: *Rene Ashton (Suicide by Gunshot in the Head After being inducted to Suicide by Tony Goldwyn) (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) *Julie Benz (Episode 4.12: The Getaway) *Angela Bettis (Episode 5.11: Hop a Freighter) *Jennifer Carpenter (Episode 8.12: Remember the Monsters?) *Christina Cox (Episode 4.4: Dex Takes a Holiday) *Denise Crosby (Stabbed in the Stomach by Michael C. Hall on James Remar's orders for being a Angel of Death Serial Killer) (Episode 1.3: Popping Cherry) *Valerie Dillman (Stabbed in the chest Along with José Zúñiga by Michael C. Hall For Being a Couple of Human Trafic Killers) (Episode 1.5: Love American Style) *Julie Dolan (Stabbed in the Chest by Michael C. Hall for being a Black Widow Serial Killer) (Episode 1.6: Return to Sender) *Courtney Ford (Episode 4.11: Hello, Dexter Morgan) *Jelly Howie (Episode 3.1: Our Father) *Kelly Huddleston (Episode 4.1: Living the Dream) *Sage Kirkpatrick (Brutally Dismembered with a Chainsaw by Tony Amendola on Nestor Serrano's orders) (Episode 1.10: Seeing Red) *Suzanne Lanza (Suicide by Gunshot in the Head After being inducted to Suicide by Tony Goldwyn) (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) *Kathrin Middleton (Died of Cancer years before the series gets started) (Episode 1.4: Let's Give the Boy a Hand) *Bethany Joy Lenz (Episode 8.07: Dress Code) *Margo Martindale (Episode 3.7: Easy as Pie) *Graciella Evelina Martinez (Episode 1.11: Truth Be Told) *Jeanette Miller (Strangled with a Cable wire by Christian Camargo) (Episode 1.9: Father Knows Best) *Maureen Muldoon (Died from his wounds After Being shot in the back by Cristos on Rudolf Martin's orders) (Episode 1.2: Crocodile) *Jaime Murray (Episode 2.12: The British Invasion) *Neeona Neal (Raped, then Strangled by Ethan S. Smith) (Episode 1.1: Dexter) *Molly Parker (Episode 6.8: Sin of Omission) *Charlotte Rampling (Episode 8.10: Goodbye Miami) *Anne Ramsay (Episode 3.8: The Damage a Man Can Do) *Jordana Spiro (Episode 6.11: Talk to the Hand) *Lauren Velez (Episode 7.12: Surprise, Motherfucker!) *Mary Chris Wall (Suicide by Gunshot in the Head After being inducted to Suicide by Tony Goldwyn) (Episode 1.8: Shrink Wrap) Category:TV Series Category:2006 TV series debuts Category:2013 TV series endings Category:Showtime TV series